


Monsters

by LoveIsGone



Series: In Shadows [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: There was a pause as they stared at one another, neither moving for several long seconds, almost as if assessing one another. He allowed his eyes to glow in the darkness, showing his true nature, and was surprised - pleasantly so - when the boy didn't recoil as so many did when they first saw the radiant red of his irises light up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU suddenly popped into my brain. No idea where this is going, just knew that this would have to be a series, probably with a few one shots to tie it together. Oh boy.

"You shouldn't be alone in the dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"If you were smart, you would be."

"Why should I be scared?" the boy's voice never wavering even as he stepped closer, away from the cover of shadows.

There was a pause as they stared at one another, neither moving for several long seconds, almost as if assessing one another. He allowed his eyes to glow in the darkness, showing his true nature, and was surprised - pleasantly so - when the boy didn't recoil as so many did when they first saw the radiant red of his irises light up. He moved closer, "Because there're monsters here."

Wide, vulnerable eyes looked up at him, and something about that gaze made him stop in his tracks, even as his body longed to further approach, longed to reach for the warmth radiating out at him in rippling waves. The blood in the boy's veins was calling - practically singing, siren like - for him to feed upon it, to have even just a small taste to slake his thirst.

"There're monsters everywhere," that voice, so sweet and pure, was full of an unimaginable sadness for someone so young.

He tilted his head, trying to assess the boy, curiosity sparking in him at those words, "What's your name?"

"Lee Seunghyun," the boy answered with an easy smile, despite knowing what was standing before him.

And he smiled in return, brilliant, sharp fangs showing, "Must be fate. They also call me Seunghyun."

-

It had been a long time since Seunghyun had encountered someone who wasn't afraid of him, someone who stared at his fangs with rapt interest rather than fear. The last person that had captured his attention in such a way had been his beautiful protégé, Jiyong, and that had been, at least, a century ago. It had been even longer still since he spared a life despite how hungry he had been, all humans having started to look, smell, and - honestly - taste the same to him after all his years of walking the earth as an immortal.

All of them became a steady stream of food, nothing more as he grew more and more jaded with age.

But little Seunghyun - or Seungri as the boy had insisted on being called - was completely different from the humans he had previously encountered in recent years. The boy wasn't at all like those that feared him and far, far removed from those that had previously loved him, revered him, _because_ of what he was. When many had in the past asked for gifts from him, the type that only his kind could give, Seungri asked for nothing more than a bit of company on cold, dark nights and he willingly obliged despite every bit of his good senses telling him he shouldn't.

It was almost frightening how easy it was to let Seungri into his life, the boy's presence pulling at him with the strongest gravity he had ever experienced. Curious and full of life, the boy came into Seunghyun's life like a whirlwind, obliterating every boundary and rule he had set for himself over the years.

Even Jiyong hadn't been this easy to allow into his heart when his protégé had been human.

"Hyung," the boy called for his attention, as they sat under a tree in the field they first met in, staring up at the full moon. He found it enduring that Seungri called him that, despite the vast age difference between them.

"Hm?"

It had been a month since the first time they met and every so often, they would encounter one another, always - consciously or unconsciously - seeking each other's company in the quiet loneliness of the night. There was no question that they both kept going back to the same place only to see each other, even if neither voiced the fact to one another, perhaps not even to themselves. And Seunghyun couldn't be sure of what exactly it was that kept pulling him back to their little corner of the park, but he knew he constantly longed to see Seungri and, after every single meeting, the longing for the boy's presence would grow more and more, eventually overflowing, becoming a maddening need, and forcing him to seek out the boy after several days had passed.

He hadn't felt that way in a long time, which both thrilled him, to experience something new, having thought that he had experienced all there was to stimulate him in all the years he had been alive, and it also terrified him.

"What's it like to be bitten?" Seungri's curious voice asked, eyes never leaving the sky, as if he were deep in thought as he waited for a reply.

Seunghyun had to think for a long moment, crossing his arms, concentrating, as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, trying to produce an acceptable answer. It had been so long since he had been turned that he didn't recall much of what it was like to have someone feed on him. He could remember some of the feelings that he had experienced, but they had receded back far into his memory, and he wasn't sure if he could explain in full detail what it was like.

But the boy - who had previously admitted to being no more than sixteen - seemed to understand far more than his age should have allowed, showing a maturity that was well beyond his years, which was perhaps, partially, the reason why Seunghyun felt so drawn to him and willing to disclose all that he knew.

"It can be painful," Seunghyun finally answered, pausing for a moment, trying to read Seungri's expression, "But it can be pleasurable too, if you want it to be. It's been so long since I've felt it myself and hard to describe to someone who hasn't experienced it."

"Will you let me?"

"What?"

"Experience it."

And Seunghyun looked over intently at the boy, wondering if Seungri was being serious. He knew he would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about it in the short time they had been together. He could always hear the faint sound of the boy's heart pumping, the steady rush of warm blood in delicate veins. So, he tried to gauge him, but Seungri, as always, simply smiled, eyes bright, expectant.

"You want me to feed on you?"

Seungri blushed, suddenly looking shy, vulnerable in the moonlight, but didn't say more as he turned away at those words. That expression was confirmation enough. But Seunghyun knew of what could happen if he were to drink, uninhibited, from a human he felt so drawn to, and that was where he hesitated because if he let go of his control, he could see himself giving in to his animalist instincts.

He could see himself draining Seungri dry. So he bit his tongue and left the conversation at that, hoping that the boy wouldn't bring it up again.

-

"You've been seeing that boy a lot lately."

Seunghyun looked up from his desk to see Jiyong leaning against the door of his study. He paused from his writing, "Jealous?"

"Concerned, mostly," the younger answered with a shrug.

"Nothing to be concerned about."

"I don't know about that. Remember what happened with me?"

And Seunghyun did remember, because Jiyong had been captivating, beautiful, almost ethereal, when they first met, under the moonlight in the dead of winter, looking like some mythical creature that stepped out of a storybook. Even now, after all those years, Jiyong was still all of those things, but more mature, vastly wiser and careful than he had been during his human life, his heart and emotions cautiously guarded.

"It won't be like that."

"Can you promise that?"

Jiyong silently retreated then, barely making a sound, and Seunghyun watched after the younger until he disappeared in the darkness of their home, leaving him to contemplate the question. He put down his pen, leaning back in his seat to mull over all of the thoughts that were going through his mind.

It was obvious. They both knew what his answer would have been had he been able to answer.

-

"Are you always out this late?"

"I have a hard time sleeping."

"Why?"

Seungri smiled at him, sad, enigmatic, "Because there're monsters in the dark."

And Seunghyun - automatically, not knowing why - reached out his hand for the boy to take. Without hesitation, Seungri intertwined their fingers as they gazed up at the stars, sharing what little warmth was between them in the cold evening. Seunghyun felt his heart flutter in his chest at the way the boy so willingly touched him, never once pulling back despite all the warnings he had given of the dangers that came with being near him, so close that he ran the risk of losing control.

In that moment, the sounds of the night surrounding them, Seunghyun wondered if Jiyong's concerns were all legitimate. Perhaps his protégé's worries should have been on his mind more as he found himself in the company of the human boy more and more often as the days passed. And perhaps, he should listen to his own mind when it told him that this wasn't how it was supposed to go and that he should have been rid of the boy long ago.

Perhaps he should have stuck by the rules he had imposed on himself.

But then Seungri was gazing at him, dark eyes shimmering, with absolutely no expectations of him, almost adoringly, and all worries left his mind.

-

"You're not really like what I expected," Seungri giggled, holding up his phone, showing Seunghyun a video he had been enjoying lately.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the boy meant.

"Mythology always made vampires sound so... archaic," Seungri scrolled through several pictures before looking at the older man, the glow from his device illuminating his face in an eerie way in the darkness, "They always make it seem like you're stuck in the dark ages, dressed like you stepped out of a history book. Bad with technology."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against the boy's, causing Seungri to set down his phone, all attention focused back on him once more. He knew that there were a lot of stories and a lot of misconceptions about his kind, but some of the things he heard over the years were downright ridiculous.

How were they expected to survive if they didn't keep up with the times?

"Your sense of fashion isn't bad either," Seungri's tone was teasing, an easy smile on his lips.

"Yah, I'm your hyung!"

They looked at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing, the sound vibrant and sweet, so incredibly real and soothing to Seunghyun. He was always surprised by how easy it was for the walls to come down when he was around Seungri.

"Jiyong keeps me up to date on that," he tried to stifle the remainder of his laughter, leaning comfortably against the boy.

"Is he the protégé you mentioned before?"

"Yeah."

"He must be really special to you."

"He is."

And the silence rolled over them again, but it wasn't awkward. It was simply a moment that allowed them to enjoy the sounds around them as the lull in conversation slowly descended upon them.

Seunghyun looked over at Seungri once more when the boy tugged at his sleeve, having pulled out his phone once more. Seungri played another video, this time, it was a short film about two people who were constantly crossing paths, but never meeting. Occasionally, Seunghyun would glance up from the screen, eyes focused on nothing else by the boy's face, unable to look away.

It almost felt like he were in a scene of one of those sappy movies Jiyong would drag him to every once in a while.

-

"Be careful."

Seunghyun looked down at Jiyong who was laying with his head in the elder's lap. He sighed and ran his fingers soothingly through the younger's hair, loving the way that, after all their time together, his gentle touch could still send shivers down Jiyong's spine.

"You worry too much," Seunghyun's deft fingers carefully worked out the knots he encountered in other's hair, gently tugging the strands free from one another.

Jiyong's features were drawn with concern, "You know I'd never question you. But please, at least, try to take my advice once in a while."

"I'll be careful."

-

When Seungri kissed him, Seunghyun had been taken by surprise, not knowing what to do except place his hands on the boy's hips to pull him closer as those lips moved against his with an unmistakable sense of desperation. Something about the way Seungri moved against him indicated that the boy was far more experienced than Seunghyun would have expected. And when slim fingers traveled into his hair, gently tugging, lithe fingers pressing into his scalp, he had to pull away to draw in a shuddering breath, heart pounding in his chest.

Desire, burning like a flame within him, was making his control wear thinner than ever before. It was such a strong emotion that hadn't been ignited in him for so long, especially by a human, that the feeling burned all through him, making his skin tingle.

He could hear Seungri's blood rushing in his veins, could practically taste the metallic, coppery sweetness on his tongue. And the way the boy clung to him, warm body flush against his, was making the urge to feed, to sink his fangs into that tender neck, rise in him, peaking so sharply that it was painful. The yearning tugged hard at his core, he could feel it deep in his chest, and he winced, trying to keep himself in line.

"You're hungry," Seungri's warm breath ghosted over his features.

Seunghyun knew then that Seungri had seen his eyes glowing, red and vibrant, as his hunger traveled through him, raw and primal. He hadn't drank even a single drop in weeks. He was _starving_. And there was Seungri, looking at him longingly, practically presenting himself as a meal.

"Stop," Seunghyun's voice wavered, despite the warning he was giving.

"I don't want to," the boy tilted his head up to look into Seunghyun's eyes, pale throat exposed invitingly in the moonlight.

Seunghyun placed one hand on the side of Seungri's neck, feeling the boy's quickened pulse underneath his fingertips. Unconsciously, his fangs came in as he tugged at the collar of Seungri's shirt, hearing the material rip in his haste to try and reveal more skin. He was so close he could almost feel the warmth against his mouth, he could almost feel the thickness of the blood that would be on his lips, washing over his tongue.

As more flesh was revealed, his hands unsteadily yanking at the boy's shirt, Seunghyun's eyes focused for a moment and he froze.

There, on Seungri's otherwise unmarred skin, was a large, jagged scar, spanning across his collarbone and traveling beneath his shirt. Seunghyun ran his fingertips over the mark and the boy shuddered, suddenly tensing under his touch.

"Who did that?" Seunghyun felt a red, hot anger start to overtake the hunger at the thought of someone leaving that scar on the boy who had been nothing but a beacon of light in the darkness.

Seungri hastily pulled away, trying to cover up, hugging himself as he took several steps back, as if abruptly realizing what was happening - what he was doing. For the first time since they had known each other, Seunghyun saw fear, intense and all consuming, in the boy's eyes.

Before Seunghyun could speak, Seungri was already turning and running from their meeting place, footsteps fading fast, disappearing down the darkened path.

-

Jiyong was trying to soothe him, holding him close, but Seunghyun couldn't feel anything but the blinding anger and frustration building inside of him as he thought of the horrible scar he had seen on Seungri. Then that terrified look that had been on the boy's face only made his rage grow stronger still, knowing that someone out there had hurt - or was perhaps still hurting - the teen.

"You're getting too attached," Jiyong breathed, face buried in Seunghyun's hair, strong arms holding the elder tight.

"So what if I am?" Seunghyun asked, knowing the younger could sense, far better than any being, the emotions that were radiating from him.

"He's human."

And Seunghyun knew that his protégé meant Seungri was _fragile_ , easily broken, and that, perhaps, he should reevaluate what had been happening between them now that he's realized the kind of bond he was starting to form.

-

Seungri stopped showing up and it left an empty feeling in Seunghyun's chest when he realized the boy wasn't going to return.

But Seunghyun wandered their meeting place nonetheless, hoping to catch a glimpse of Seungri, hoping that they could see one another and talk, because their last encounter had been everything he didn't want. He had never meant for Seungri to run from him. He hadn't meant to get so close that he was able to see the horrid mark that ignited his fury. But now, now that he knew of the existence of that jagged scar, it seemed that the boy was avoiding him and it made a terrible feeling of dread pool in his stomach.

Every passing day caused more anxiety build up in him, making him fidgety, practically irrational. He'd paced the home he shared with Jiyong, going from one floor to the next, from hall to hall, as if seeking something. Then he would stop, dead in his tracks, wondering how he got where he was before starting the routine all over again.

Every passing day made him ache more and more.

For the first time in a long time, he felt almost alive, almost human with all that he felt coursing through his veins.

It terrified him.

-

"Just go find him."

"I can't. I shouldn't."

Seunghyun could hear Jiyong sighing, feel his protégé's annoyance at the way he had been acting since he stopped meeting Seungri. Warm, firm hands were placed on his shoulder, rubbing them soothingly.

"Whether it's wrong or right, you need to see him and get this out of your system," Jiyong's fingers were working miracles for the knots in his shoulder that had developed from the stress, but that voice, so determined and filled with concern sent a tremor down his spine, "You need to see him. Why fight it?"

The elder tried to shake his head, wanting to say - to convince himself - that whatever it was that he and the boy had, had just been a passing moment in their long eternity, but when he turned to the younger, he saw something spark in those eyes. That look, the sadness that stirred below the surface, pulled back a memory from long ago.

He was younger, a little less experienced, a little less jaded, and Jiyong had been human, the most beautiful one he had seen in either one of his lifetimes. Their first meeting, their words exchanged, glances held, all flashed in his mind. Then their first kiss, electrifying and warm, so warm that it felt as if it would burn him up from the inside out. It was seared into his mind, reminding him of the brief moment that he had shared with Seungri, the same type of bone deep heat nearly consuming him.

Seunghyun blinked, then immediately pulled away, jumping back several feet, glaring as annoyance flared, "Don't do that!"

"How else will you see what's happening?" Jiyong was pinching the bridge of his nose, looking like he was trying to keep a headache from surfacing.

"Nothing is happening!"

"That's a lie."

"Do not test me!" he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, hating the tone that the younger was giving him, too calm, too collected. It pushed all of the wrong buttons and made him want to lash out, fly across the space he had made for him so he put his hands around the other's neck, maybe snap it and leave him to heal himself over the course of the next day or two.

"Why can't you see that you need him?" Jiyong was next to Seunghyun in a flash, and he could feel the younger's warm hands taking hold of his. As much as he wanted to squeeze the life out of his protégé for the unwanted conversation, he couldn't help but deflate under the other's touch, "You need him, just like you needed me."

He hated that Jiyong always had a way of being right.

-

Tracking down Seungri was easy.

Seunghyun already had the boy's scent practically ingrained in his memory from the very moment their lips had touched for the first time. It was a strange scent, sweet, yet bitter, tinged with an underlying familiarity he couldn't quite place and it led him to a nice neighborhood, lined with pristine houses and immaculate lawns. It was a place that looked like it bred snobbish adults and spoiled rotten children.

He felt like he was in a bad romance movie, as he singled out the house that would lead him to Seungri, going from window to window, trying to see if he could spot the boy between curtains and blinds. When he finally did, he looked in for a long moment, taking in the sight of the human laying on the bed, curled in on himself. His heart clenched when he realized Seungri was crying and he was looking in on a private moment, that perhaps, no one, not even a being of his status, was supposed to see.

Seunghyun wanted to turn back, go home and pretend that he hadn't been out at night, stalking a boy he had been longing for. But one glance at those tears spilling down Seungri's cheeks and he was tapping at the window, trying to get the boy's attention, because all he wanted to do was reach in and comfort him, feeling far more protective than he knew he should.

Seungri jolted up, obviously startled, wide eyes trained on the window at the sudden noise. The boy opened his mouth, as if to speak, when he spotted Seunghyun, floating in the darkness, but it was as if the words failed him and there was only silence that escaped.

Seunghyun waited, patient, knowing that seeing him must have been more than a shock for the boy. He hadn't once shown any of the powers he possessed. Not only was he showing himself after their extended distance from one another, but he was showing Seungri something far more outside of the realms of reality that he had before. After a long pause, Seungri hesitantly got up from the bed and strode to the window, where he opened it wide enough to allow Seunghyun to sit on the ledge.

"Hey," Seunghyun greeted, leaning in and placing a hand against the boy's warm cheek.

And Seungri's face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, "Hey."

-

The next time he saw Jiyong, Seunghyun pulled the younger to him and kissed him in a way they hadn't done in years. It wasn't a kiss filled with comfort, contentment, and warm familiarity, it was full of passion and fire, teeth nipping at tender flesh, drawing moans from his beautiful protégé's lips.

"Seunghyun," Jiyong breathed when he pulled back, searching the older's eyes.

"I should've listened to you. I should always listen to you."

And Jiyong giggled, the sound turning into a needy sigh as Seunghyun began to kiss down the younger's neck, "Just remember to leave room in your heart for me."

"You're always in my heart."

-

"I was scared," Seungri's voice was soft, whisper quiet. The boy was hugging himself, even though Seunghyun had an arm around his shoulder, "I was afraid that you'd see that I was damaged and stop seeing me."

"So you tried to beat me to the punch by running away?" Seunghyun asked, unable to stop the way his throat constricted, feeling the tremors that were traveling through the boy's body.

"Yeah."

"You're not damaged, Seungri. Nothing that's a part of you could ever drive me away."

Seungri pressed closer then, sighing contently. And Seunghyun had to take a deep breath to keep his instincts in check as his hunger spiked from simply feeling the warmth of the boy's body so close to him.

-

"There's been talk happening," Jiyong said one day, invading Seunghyun's study in a flurry of movement and agitation.

"And that matters, why?" Seunghyun calmly looked up from his writing, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"They're talking about you and that boy, hyung," the younger's jaw was a firm, jutting line, looking more and more animalistic as his irritation grew. Seunghyun could feel it coming off of Jiyong in waves, telecasting his every emotion.

"Again, why does that matter?" the elder asked, finally putting down his pen and leaning back in his seat.

"They're going to start wondering why he's so special to you."

"They can speculate all they want."

"Seunghyun!" Jiyong's eyes held genuine concern then as he leaned against the large mahogany desk, all formalities dropping from his tone, "They're going to try and take him from you if you keep going about the way you have been."

Seunghyun's eyes narrowed at that, knowing how spoiled and arrogant some of their kind, especially the younger ones, could be. Suddenly, he realized that his protégé wasn't upset because of what was happening with Seungri, he never had been jealous because that was never Jiyong's concern when it came to Seunghyun's heart. Jiyong was upset because someone was contemplating moving in on what Seunghyun had very obviously been trying to keep as his own.

Jiyong was trying to give him the most subtle of hints in the clearest way possible.

To keep Seungri close, Seunghyun was going to have to feed from the boy and leave his mark.

-

"Will I ever meet Jiyong?" Seungri asked the next time they met, looking up at the older man from his position against the tree they had practically claimed as their own.

"You want to meet him?" Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, uncertain of where the question was coming from.

"Yeah," the boy scooted closer to him then, face buried in his shirt, as if trying to listen for a heartbeat, "Because he's important to you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since we've had company. But I'll ask."

"I hope he'll like me."

"He will, because I do."

Seungri was so close, pressed against his body in such a romantic, intimate way, that Seunghyun felt like his body was tingling. Jiyong's words from days before echoed in his mind, urging him to do what he had been wanting to do for ages already. As he trailed a finger over Seungri's cheek, slowly traveling down the span of the boy's neck. He could feel the steady pulse beneath his fingertips, strong as a river current.

"Hyung?" Seungri breathed, looking up at him then, his cheeks flushed pink when he realized just how close they were. Whether from cold or from the caressing touch of warm fingers against his skin, Seunghyun couldn't guess, but the teen shivered and proceeded to press his body closer, as if silently asking for something - anything - to happen.

"Is it okay?" the words came out of his mouth in a quiet whisper, his lips brushing against Seungri's, practically kissing.

Wordlessly, the boy tilted his head further, exposing more of his throat. Seunghyun could feel the tremors traveling through Seungri's frame, tiny tremors that made him hesitate as he pressed his lips to the human's warm, warm neck, finally feeling that pulse so close it was causing him to feel almost aroused.

His teeth trailed over boy's pale flesh, gently nipping, drawing a breathy moan from Seungri, "Seunghyun."

Absolute need flooded his senses and his fangs easily sank deep into the boy's neck. The teen gasped as Seunghyun began to suck, drawing more and more blood to the surface, drinking quickly to not spill a single drop. The taste that flooded his mouth was absolute bliss, making him see stars as warmth radiated out to every single limb. He could even feel it in his fingertips, making him feel as if he were going to overheat. Seunghyun had to hold Seungri close, one hand wrapped around a slim waist and the other curled around the nape of the younger's neck.

Seunghyun held on tight as the boy's entire body shuddered at the sudden pain that he was certain was flooding his system.

Seungri's fingers dug into Seunghyun's shoulders, blunt nails digging in so hard he was certain there would be crescent marks on him later, but he kept pulling blood from the punctures he had created because Seungri tasted absolutely delectable, like the purest rays of sunshine liquefied.

Drinking from Seungri actually made him feel as if he were bathing in the sun, something he hadn't felt in centuries. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"S-seunghyun," Seungri's voice was suddenly in his ear, weak, pleading, bringing him back to reality.

And he forced himself to pull back, despite every fiber of his being wanting him to have more, careful to not create further damage as he dislodged his fangs. The boy's entire body sagged in his arms and he held Seungri gently, lowering them both to the grass below. He lapped at the twin marks he had created, watching intently as the small wounds sealed over from the healing properties of his saliva, before turning his attention back to the teen.

Seunghyun lovingly swept several strands of hair out of Seungri's eyes, chest aching with instant regret at the way the boy was panting, looking paler than he should have. He got carried away. He drank far more than he should have, unable to help himself when he was finally able to get a taste of the blood that had been singing to him, luring him in, from the start.

"I'm sorry," he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

And Seungri only smiled, tired eyes looking up at Seunghyun, full of contentment, making him feel as if he were the only being that existed in the teen's universe.

-

"I can taste him on you," Jiyong pressed into Seunghyun, brutally kissing the elder as their hips pressed together. If their lips could bruise, the way their teeth clicked together would have created a blooming mark, "It's driving me crazy."

"Drink from me," Seunghyun's voice was a low rumble as his hands dug into the younger's waist, pulling a gasp from Jiyong. He hadn't made the request in years, but something in him told him that it was only right to share, "Taste him in my blood."

And Jiyong didn't need to be told twice, sinking his fangs into Seunghyun's neck so suddenly that the elder's body jerked, back arching, his mouth open in a silent scream as the pain and pleasure of his protégé feeding off him made the previous feelings of arousal spike sharply once more. His pressed his thigh between Jiyong's legs, seeking friction, even as the younger sucked harder to drink more.

Jiyong pulled back with a sharp inhale, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time, mouth stained red, droplets trailing from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were shimmering with an emotion that Seunghyun wasn't certain how to read, despite the fact that they always knew how the other felt, but he could feel the younger man's erection rubbing against him, confirming that he wasn't the only one that was experiencing the absolute ecstasy that was coursing through him in waves so strong, it was as if it could bowl him over.

"He tastes so warm," Jiyong breathed, tongue lapping at the juncture of Seunghyun's neck, trying to taste more, but knowing he couldn't take his sire's full supply, "Like sunshine."

Seunghyun tugged Jiyong back into another intense kiss, slower and deeper than before as he felt adoration blooming within him at those words as he realized the emotion he was missing when he looked into the younger man's eyes. It was love and it confirmed all that he had known before: he needed Jiyong and turning him was not a mistake. He needed Jiyong because, even in moments like this, his protégé was the only one that could understand him, reading him like an open book.

In moments like these, Jiyong felt what he felt, their minds, hearts, souls so intertwined, it was hard to believe he had ever doubted that it could have turned out any different.

-

The next time they met, Seunghyun had to stop himself from flying into a blind rage.

Like a terrible stain, Seungri was sporting a black eye, which he tried to hide from Seunghyun by trying to keep the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up. But Seunghyun knew better than to allow the boy to do that, sensing how Seungri was flinching away from him when he got close.

"Who did that?" his voice was low, practically a growl.

But Seungri wasn't speaking, hands clutched to his chest as if he were trying to hold the secret in.

"Tell me," Seunghyun stepped closer to the boy. He could almost feel the fear coming off of him, "Tell me or I'll just draw it out of you."

Up until that point, he had never used any of his abilities on the boy, never abusing the trust that Seunrgi had placed in him from the start. However, in this instance it was too much for him to handle. One way or another, he would find out who was hurting the boy standing before him. He knew he could just take it by force from Seungri, pull it from his mind, but he wanted to give him the chance to speak.

"There's a monster in the dark," Seungri whispered, voice hoarse, refusing to look at Seunghyun.

Cupping the boy's face in his hands, Seunghyun tilted his head up, wanting to look into those eyes that were brimming with tears, silently pleading with him to not ask more questions. Powerless to stop the urge, he leaned in and captured the boy's lips with his own, kissing Seungri gently, slowly, afraid that any sudden movements would break him.

Seungri sighed into the kiss, allowing their lips to move together. As their mouths moved against one another, he could taste the bitter, salty tears that were falling in a cascade down Seungri's cheeks. He could almost feel the sadness on his tongue even as warmth spread through him, making him feel as if his entire body were flushed.

Pulling back, Seunghyun pressed one more kiss to Seungri's forehead, "Please, let me protect you."

-

Seunghyun hadn't feel such adrenaline in his system in ages, sparking like electricity in his veins, and it was bringing a very animalistic part of him to life as he smiled down at his lively, struggling prey. Licking his lips, he listened to the blood thrumming through those veins presented before him, like a steady drumbeat. He grinned down showing his fangs.

The man, pinned down by Seunghyun's strong, firm hands, was shaking, absolutely quaking with fear as he begged, tears and snot trailing down his face, "Please! Please, don't!"

And Seunghyun looked up, glancing at Seungri, who stood in the corner, watching the scene unfold. The boy's jaw was set in a hard line as he looked on, his hands clenching and unclenching, knowing that in the next few moments Seunghyun was going to make the man on the floor - the man his mother dragged home and forced him to call father - suffer.

"What should I do to him?" Seunghyun asked, glowing eyes fixed on Seungri, digging his nails into the man's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The man screamed, writhed, trying to break free of the iron clad hold, face contorted into an ugly grimace. The absolute smell of fear mingling with the fresh blood seeping into the dingy carpet of the run down abandoned motel he had deemed worthy of such an act made him feel almost lightheaded. It had been weeks since he had fed and the thrill of a real kill, something that would twitch in his hold as he sucked it dry was exhilarating, "How should I do it, Seungri?"

The boy took two steps forward, close enough that his sneakers nudged the man's head. And the man looked up, not a single trace of arrogance showing, only his cowardice pushing through, horror shining in his eyes.

"Don't do this! What would your mother say?" the man was trying to push the words out through teeth that were chattering he was shaking so much, practically spitting he was speaking so fast.

Seungri's lips pulled back into a sneer that looked eerie on his usually soft features, "Show him what real monsters do."

And Seunghyun smiled, fingers digging deeper into tender flesh. Shrill screams resonated in that darkened room, the two of them staring down intently at their victim, anticipating the moment when the bloodbath would begin.

-

"H-hyung," Seungri's voice was a soft, shuddering whisper as Seunghyun lapped at the spots of blood decorating the boy's face and neck.

Seunghyun hadn't felt a buzz so strong from killing in a long time. Perhaps it had been something about the way that Seungri looked in the moonlight, eyes narrowed and jaw set in a firm line, lips drawn back, animalistic and full of anger. Perhaps it was the way Seungri looked at in him admiration each time he tore a new opening in the sack of meat that had dared to try and hurt the beautiful boy. Perhaps it was the way the blood splattered across Seungri's clothes and youthful features, decorating pale skin with bright, passionate red.

Or perhaps, it was the way Seungri's breath caught, heart racing, blood rushing through his veins, when Seunghyun was done and pinned him to the nearest wall. The air was so thick with the coppery tang of blood, Seunghyun felt an overpowering arousal at the heady scent invading his senses. It was dizzying and even more so when he carded a hand through soft locks of hair and tugged, causing Seungri to gasp, tensing then becoming pliant in his grasp.

"Please," the boy was trembling, hands fisting the front of Seunghyun's shirt.

Seungri's hips moved against his, pressing close, friction causing his entire body to feel overheated. The spark of lust that the movement sent through him made his brain feel fuzzy, unable to fathom why it felt so good to be so close to this human boy that had suddenly seemed to become so important to him.

Hands traveled under Seunghyun's shirt, warm palms pressed against his abdomen, trailing down to the waistband of his jeans, "Seunghyun."

And suddenly, his vision cleared and he pushed Seungri back, forcing himself to let go of the teen who gazed at him in confusion. The haze was starting to clear and with the clarity came the realization that Seungri was just a boy - only sixteen - practically a child.

"Hyung?" Seungri's eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Slowly, Seunghyun approached once more, whispering an apology as he gently cupped Seungri's face in his hands, pulling the boy close for a chaste kiss, "We need to slow down."

"But I want you."

"You're human, Seungri. I'll hurt you."

There were several long moments of silence before the boy nodded and - uncertain of why - Seunghyun felt a wave of relief radiating from Seungri. He smiled, placing another kiss on the teen's forehead before taking his hand to lead them away from the bloody scene he had created.

The night air was cold, but the way that Seungri looked at him - filled with such fondness, never questioning his reasons and understanding his intentions so fully - made him feel warm all over.

-

"You didn't turn him?" Jiyong asked as they laid in bed, the younger curled up close, head on Seunghyun's chest.

"He's too young," the elder said, fingers playing with strands of Jiyong's hair, "He has to be ready."

"You don't think he is?"

"I think he's sensible enough to ask if it's what he really wanted. He's never asked me fore anything unless he's wanted it."

His protégé looked to be deep in thought for a moment, fingers tracing over his abdomen. Seunghyun could almost imagine the wheels turning in Jiyong's mind, feeling the apprehension and anticipation that was being projected at him. So, he pulled the younger close and pressed a kiss to the juncture of Jiyong's neck, affectionately nuzzling the soft skin there.

"You want to meet him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Especially, if he may become my brother one day."

Jiyong's smile was soft, understanding, and Seunghyun couldn't have adored him more even if he tried, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I've always known," there was a pause as the younger brushed as strand of hair from the older's forehead, "And you love him, whether you're willing to admit it now or not. It's the truth, so don't argue."

Seunghyun laughed, tightening his arms around Jiyong's waist, "Wouldn't dream of it."

And in that moment, he knew, it would be alright if Seungri wasn't ready because they would have more than enough time to figure out where they - their relationship, their bond, and everything in between - was headed. For now, just knowing that Seungri would be with him, just the way he was, was enough.

For now, it was all he could hope for while he waited for Seungri to be ready to join them.


End file.
